User blog:Austin9393/Wiki Channel Weebley: Drastical Ackerman Agent Changes, Charles Carrico Leaving Wiki Channel, Trails Cancellation AND Peyton Borough's Girlfriend!
Wiki Channel Weebley is back with some juicy news for all of you. Read 'em all down below and tell us what you think! ---- DRASTICAL CHANGES ON ACKERMAN AGENT SEASON 3 You may have noticed that WCOS producer Austin9393 has announced that the third season of his hit series, "Ackerman Agent", will go under some drastical changes for the show's third season. Our loveable coach named Coach Solomon will not continue in the main cast this season. However, he may not appear at all and that is sad news for all of us who loves the gang's coach. In addition, it is unknown for us whether Aiden Kristoff will continue in his role as Troy's best buddy Landon Pennex. We managed to get hold on Austin9393 and ask him some juciy questions about Ackerman Agent's third season. Check it out down below! :W': Hello Austin! Nice to have you here, it's been a while. What have you been up to? :'Austin9393: Thanky for having me here, it is a while since the last time and I always love your comfortable sofas. (laughs) I have been up some different things, actually. As you may know, season 3 of Ackerman Agent will be different than the others. :W: In what way? :Austin9393: Some of the main cast will not come back for the third season. I can't say who's returning and who's not, that's gonna be a surprise, but the cast we've got for you this season is definitely a funny, cool cast that will hopefully come along with us the whole way. :W: I bet we're all excited for the upcoming season. Anything you can tease? :Austin9393: Well, the third season opener hasn't aired yet, but what I can say is that Troy and Myra will have to do one final mission to become fullworthy Ackerman International spies. Along the way, they might find someone who will be joining them? Also, Coach Solomon is going to continue his work on Ackerman High School. That means something (or someone?) will be replaced for him and you just gotta watch out for that. To sum up, the season will have romance, drama, crazy missions, problems and humor. :W: Sounds like a full packed season to us. We've heard there has been some problems whether Aiden Kristoff will continue or not. What can you say about that? :Austin9393: Nothing else than you just gotta see what happens. (smiles) :W': We can't wait for the new season to arrive on July 22 with the season 3 opener! Thanky for coming, Austin! :'Austin9393: Thanky for having me! As we can see from the behind the scenes pictures below, this season will definitely be action-packed from start to end! Make sure you don't miss the season 3 opener on July 22! ---- CHARLES CARRICO OUT OF THE SIGHT FOR WIKI CHANNEL It has been said on social media that the Wiki Channel actor, Charles Carrico, will be leaving the network after a fight between he and Wiki Channel. Out from what the social media says, Charles has been wanting a payment raise because he feels like he doesn't get paid enough for the work he does. This has not gone the positive way for either sides and therefore we hope they are coming to a solution soon. We do not want to see our dear Charles Carrico leave the network at all! ---- WILL TRAILS BE CANCELLED? Was anyone else super excited when they saw the brand new Wiki Channel Original series "Trails" premiering last month? The series which follows Trails, a Volkswagen Beetle, and Courtney, the youngest member of the Fortune family. Trails is put in David’s, Courtney’s father, garage after not being useful. Courtney got Trails after getting her drivers license, but that was before she knew that he was way more than not useful. After getting the car she found an unopened envelope inside Trails that said: "Please take care of him. Whatever your problem, he'll help you find the answer." After once being something that could be destroyed, Trails was way better looking now after he got a heavy makeover. However, when Trails takes Courtney against her will to the garage where her boyfriend Wyatt works as a mechanic, she stumbled across the thought of selling him or not. After a suggestion from her bestfriend, Kelly, Courtney has now decided to start with professional racing. How will Courtney deal with a car that has its own mind and racing? It has now been rumored whether the series will be cancelled and taken off air. Apparently, there have been major problems on set and the producers only have 6 episodes ready for Wiki Channel! Like, only 6 episodes? And the show has premiered? That's a major crisis and we hope the very best for the cast, producers, writers and other people who have connection to the show that it will survive! We have not managed to get in contact with executive producer Austin9393 about the situation, but hope to have some more detailed information for you guys soon, so stay tuned! ---- DOES PEYTON BOROUGH HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? We have spotted the "Ackerman Agent" star, Peyton Borough, with someone we haven't seen before! That is what makes this "couple" even more interesting because we don't even know her name. However, has Peyton finally found someone to keep? The Wiki Channel star has been uploading pictures on Instagram with captions such as: "she makes me happy" and "best night in a long time"! We have also managed to secure some pictures and you can see them all on the right! Who can this mysterious person be? Can it be his next co-star, a fan or maybe even an old friend? What's for sure, is that we'd really like to know more about this. If you know anything, tell us in the comments below! ---- That's it this time! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts